The invention relates to a spindle or worm drive for adjusting devices in motor vehicles.
From DE OS 17 55 740 a spindle drive is known for an adjusting device on a motor vehicle seat. The vehicle seat is here fixed on two parallel slide rails which run on guide rails mounted on the vehicle floor. One threaded spindle is mounted parallel to each slide rail and is connected rotationally locked to same.
Next to the locally fixed guide rails and fixedly connected to same is a gearing block which holds a spindle nut mounted on the threaded spindle, as well as a drive worm which meshes with the nut. The drive worms of each gearing block are connected to a common drive motor. The gearing block consists of two parts which are screwed together.
If the drive motor is actuated then the spindle nuts are turned through the drive worms. Since the threaded spindle is mounted rotationally secured the threaded spindle and the vehicle seat connected to same are moved relative to the gearing block and thus to the vehicle floor.
The drawback with this solution is that the gearing block is expensive to manufacture. The gearing block itself is too large so that it cannot for example be mounted inside the rails.
From DE 40 21 669 A1 a housing is known for an electric auxiliary drive which has two half shells which are held together by means of elastic detent elements.
From DE 43 24 913 C1 a housing is known for an electric servo drive which consists of a housing shell and a housing cover which on one side are connected together by elastic snap-fit elements and which on the other side are supported against each other through additional supporting areas.
From DE 30 07 102 a device is known for changing the incline of the slats of a slatted blind, and has a rotatable drive shaft, a worm mounted on the drive shaft; a rotatable worm wheel engaging with the worm; an integral housing with two mirror-symmetrical shaped housing parts; a fixed articulated joint which connects the housing parts together so that they can be moved between an opening and a closing position; two bearing parts on each housing part which form a bearing for the drive shaft and the worm, as well as a bearing each as a support bearing for the worm wheel in the closed position of the housing parts; and a device which fixes the housing position secure in its closed position. This device comprises an L-shaped fastening yoke which is connected to the two housing parts by means of a locking bolt and two plug-type connectors. The plug-type connectors thereby serve to fix the housing parts in one plane and the locking bolt serves to fix them perpendicular to same.